Brothers of Honor: Intro
by snakesandscarlettforever
Summary: This is the intro to a long story that I am writing about Snake Eyes' life. I am a huge fan of Snake Eyes, and this is my version. "Okay...I guess that you're old enough to know..."


**This is the intro to a long story that I am writing about Snake Eyes. I am still writing it, and have to go back and edit. Please ignor spelling/grammer errors, as I will be fixing those in the future. Please feel free to review and comment.**

**Snakes and Scarlett 4 Ever!**

**PROLOGUE**

**Deep in the rolling hills of Tennessee, out somewhere in the countryside, sat a small, yet cozy little house at the top of a hill. A long, gravel driveway led up to it, guarded by row upon row of massive trees on either side. A white fence also went up on the right and the left, and then spread out for a very long ways. Through the rapidly disappearing mists of the morning, quite a few horses grazed peacefully, sometimes lifting their heads to nicker at each other, or prick their ears at the sound of a bird calling. The foals ran about, kicking up their heels at every chance and darting away, flying through the field as if on wings. Along this beautiful drive way, there stood a big barn off to the right, and again, several horses grazed there. From the road, a pond could be seen, glistening in the well risen sun. Up at the house, several lazy felines lay about on the front porch; three on the floor, two on the table, and two on the porch swing. Not to mention the other few that resided in the barn, or the other few that called the house home. Off to the back of the house, about sixteen cows grazed and lowed to each other, and sometimes disdainfully sniffed at the pesky chickens that pecked and clucked at their feet. The animals of this lovely place were not the only ones that were enjoying the gorgeous morning, for a young man, in his twenties, stepped out onto the back porch. He leaned out over the rail, rubbing his dog's head as he did so. "Well, Timber, it's going to be another nice day." Timber sat by his master's side, quite enjoying the rubbing that he was given. Just then, the door behind them opened. A woman, also in her early twenties, joined them. She wrapped her arm around the man's and leaned on his shoulder. "Oh Ian, it's so beautiful out here. I'm glad that we chose this house." Ian smiled contentedly, watching a flock of low flying gees land in the pond. "I am too, Shana." The quiet was not to last, for just moments later, two very rambunctious five year-old twins came bursting out the door, wearing pots for helmets and wooden spoons for swords. Shana and her husband turned to watch them play. "Take that!" Terri exclaimed as she jabbed at her brother with the spoon that she held. Sean grabbed at his chest and tottered over groaning. "Ooh, you gotta me!I be deaded!" He lay there for a moment, and then jumped up, running to his mother. The little warrior wrapped his small hand around her finger, pulling her away from Terri. "I'll save you, My Lady!" Shana smiled, letting him lead her. "O pray thee, fine sir, what dost we hide from?" Sean pointed his spoon at Terri. "The fire bweaving dwagon, Pwincess!" Terri growled. "Yaaaarrr! I get you!" Sean hit his sister's spoon with his.**

"**Stay back, ya evil dwagon! You won't have my sweetheart!" Ian laughed, swooping up his son. "Hey now, aren't you stepping over your boundaries? Your mommy's my sweetheart, not yours." Shana smiled, putting her hands on her hips and in mock seriousness asked, "And pray, what will the mighty **_**Snake Eyes**_** do to save me from these two? Perhaps pull out his famed sword?" Ian played along in his wife's game. "Actually, miss **_**Scarlett , **_**I was planning on letting these two young ninjas save you." Sean immediately crouched down, now using his spoon for a throwing star. "Yeah...I'm a ninja, not a knight!" Terri whispered into her brother's ear. "Me too! Come on, let's get 'em!"**

**They both charged at Ian, but he picked them both up, setting them on his shoulders. "Come on, you rouges, let's take a walk." Shana opened the door to walk in, but before doing so, she called back to her husband. "I'll be leaving for the store in a while; I need to pick up somethings."**

**Ian stepped off the back porch and was very careful not to step on the dog that was loping along at his feet.**

"**Alright, we'll just stay out here for a while."**

**It was a crisp Fall day; the yellow, red and orange leaves swayed gently in the cool breeze. Ian walked to a massive oak tree that stood by the white fence. He set his twins down at its base. **

**Several rather large horses were grazing nearby, and at the trio's arrival, they lifted their heads and nickered softly. As soon as Sean was put down, he immediately ran over to the fence and clamored up to the highest rail. An old, large black horse came walking up to him, his heavy head swaying from side to side as he walked. Ian and joined his son at the fence. He bent over the rail and rubbed the horse's forehead, which had the shape of a blood red star on it. "You like this horse, don't you son?" Sean was grinning from ear to ear as he answered. "Yes daddy, I likes him plenty, maybe some day I can have one of my own! And I ride him like you do; jumping over big rocks!" Ian laughed at his child's remark, looking reflectively into the horses' cloudy eyes. "That was a long time ago, son. Samurai can't do those things any more; he's much too old. But you will have one of your own some day, most probably you'll have Red Star over there."**

**Sean followed his father's finger. Over at a sycamore tree stood a young yearling, he was white with a red star on his forehead. Sean smiled, "I like that plenty!" **

**Throwing on a sweater that he had taken from the house, Ian led his son back to the oak tree where Terri was sitting. Picking at a blade of grass, he sat down and sighed. "So, now that we have escaped your mother, what shall we do?" Sean looked up into his father's dark blue eyes, his own bright blue ones sparkling in the sunlight. "Tell us one of your stories, daddy." Terri chimed in, excited by the idea. "And why did mommy call you Snaka Eyeses?" Ian was a little unconformable, undecided if he should tell his eager children. Sean pleaded with him. "Please daddy, we don't know anything abouwt you!" Terri traced the scars on his face.**

"**You never told us what these were here." Ian sighed, looking at the ground, and then back into the sparkling eyes of his twins. "Okay..." He said at last. "I suppose that you're old enough to know."**

**Sean and Terri smiled to each other, and settled back into the warmth of Timber's ash gray coat. But little did they know that this particular story, would be the story of their lives. **


End file.
